Somos Parte de todo (One short)
by The Gosth of Azmaria
Summary: Un fics para los que aprecian lo que tienen.


Somos parte de Todo One short

* * *

Se encontraba la luna pendiente del sol, esperaba impaciente que él se marchara para poder salir y por fin verle, a él… su amado…

Con su pálido esplendor e implacable figura con pudor le suplico al sol, el cual por fin le de dio lugar, le sonrió por ello, eran viejos amigos… ella le apreciaba, sin él no era nada…

Pudo sentir como cada parte de ella, rozo sin privilegios cada zona de aquel hermoso lugar, le encantaba pasearse por allí, sabía que él la esperaría… en ese lugar…

Luego de disfrutar de aquello, tomo su forma habitual, aquel cuerpo humano de ojos castaños repletos de brillo, su cabellera azabache y su tez blanca resaltaban ante el oscuro anochecer.

Bajo despacio, sintiendo la caricia del viento sobre su rostro, hasta que sus pies tocaron el agua de aquella hermosa laguna. Camino vislumbrando bajo sus pies, los miles de peces y plantas, no podía evitar admirarle…

Llego a la orilla y le vio, sentado sobre una roca, observándola…

Su rostro se denotaba cansado, sin embargo una sonrisa apañadora se dibujo en el.

Sus cabellos eran oscuros no obstante su mirada clara… - como el mismo sol- pensó ella

Se acerco y acarició su rostro, él solo entrecerró los ojos, ella hablo

- te ves mal- le dijo

- si, estoy cansado, siento que el daño en mi empeora- susurro

- es por culpa de ellos- mascullo

- no los culpes, también les ocasiono problemas- defendió al momento que ella alejo su mano de su rostro para cruzarse de brazos

- terremotos, tsunamis, erupciones, son síntomas- le dijo

- soportaré lo necesario, aunque no creo que dure mucho- expreso

- te admiro, realmente no sé como puedes respirar este aire

- soy parte de ellos, y ellos de mi…

- aun así, parece que se han olvidado de ello

- a veces pienso igual que tu, sin embargo hay personas que me valoran

- las muertas- dijo fastidiada

- nuestras discusiones recaen siempre en lo mismo- se levanto, pero al segundo cayo de rodillas, ella lo socorrió

- me preocupo por ti, eres su mundo, y ellos no te valoran

- mi querida luna…, eres quien brilla por las noches y me acompañas en mi dolor, perdona que sea tan débil

- no lo eres…solo te pido acabes con esto…

- el sufrimiento es parte de la vida

- tan larga ha sido tu vida… - lo ayudo a pararse y suspiro

- mi amada estrella, te suplico no sufras por mi, basta con mi dolor

- sufriré, lloraré, y hasta moriré por ti- confesó

- si la muerte te busca, ¿quien alumbrará mis noches? ¿Quién me sonreirá en soledad?, no me dejes bella luna

- poco es el tiempo que nos dan, el alba se aproxima- avisto

- esa anciana, solo sabe hablar de su experiencia

- el alba es una gran mujer

- y tú eres mi estrella fugaz brillas con intensidad pero como tal, rápido pasas- susurro

- mi amado… te veo sufrir en manos de aquellos que no te valoran, te escucho plañir por las tardes, y tantas ganas de bajar me dan para abrazarte y amarte…

- mi luna…- la acerco, ella se sonrojo- déjame probar el dulce néctar de tu amor, permíteme explorar los cráteres de tu boca – se separo y le miro fijo- incrustarme en tus ojos castaños y perderme en tus sueños de amor…

- amado mío… sueña con mis sueños y vaga en mis ojos, puesto que yo lo haré en los tuyos, déjame llevar por el ritmo de tus olas, y por la calma de tus bosques, para saborear mas tarde la sabia de tus labios…

Le sonrió, como la amaba, era incontrolable, se acerco paciente y sin apuros la beso, suave, despacio, recorrió cada rincón de su boca, mezclando así sus pasiones, encendiendo la llama de lo que se podría decir prohibido…

Sin darse cuenta, el alba, vieja, pero sabia, los miro con una sonrisa…

- la luna y el mundo…- musito

Cuando se separaron ella solo intento sonreír, pero bien sabía que irse debía…

Ella hizo un gesto con sus manos y lo despidió, no sin antes gritarle que lo amaba…

Cuando se hubo ido pareció no resistirlo y cayó nuevamente.

- débil estas jovencito- dijo el alba al acercarse y agacharse a su lado

- no podía demostrarlo con ella

- eres terco como una mula

- era mi ultima noche… tenía que sonreír… para ella

- tú ultima noche…- susurro pensativa

- si… ya no puedo mas…

- este es el día…

- él día en que la humanidad desaparecerá…

El alba presente de tal suceso, pudo notar como poco a poco el muchacho desapareció, mostrando al fin la forma del mundo, la tierra hostil, los volcanes explotaron, el mar se rebelo, la tierra tembló…

Todos corrían gritando, y rogando, no obstante todo se oscureció…

La luna volvió y desde lejos admiró el desastre, una lágrima por su mejilla corrió…

- ha muerto- susurro- el mundo…ha muerto- repitió- mi querido… acabo de darme cuenta, que somos parte de todo…

Eso fue lo último que se escucho… pues esa noche… no hubo luna…

Fin...


End file.
